Helping A Guardian Make Friends
by Pricat
Summary: ROTG. The other Guardians are friends and get along, but Bunnymund doesn't and is always lane, until North gets Tooth to try and befriend the warrior Easter Bunny but will it help him and make him feel better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was an idea I had, in my head while talking to somebody about courses, as I was working on a sweetTooth story on Deviant Art, but imagine that Bunnymund finds it hard to trust.**

**The other Guardians get along, but Bunnymund doesn't and has a little self confidence issues but North makes Tooth try and befriend him, in a way of understanding him.**

**As time goes on, he and Tooth become very close.**

**I hope fellow sweetTooth fans like, as I cannot wait for Rise of the Guardians to come out.**

* * *

It was a few years after the Guardians had been found and Pitch had been weakened, but they got along, except for one, as Bunnymund was hiding out in his warren in Australia.

They were hanging out in North's house but Tooth wondered why as the warrior Easter Bunny was one of them, but wondered why he didn't hang out or try to get to know them as North sighed.

"Nobody knows, Tooth.

Maybe you should help him out, but be careful." the Russian toymaker said.

The half human and hummingbird Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies understood, as she knew that there was something about the warrior Easter Bunny that the others didn't.

She would try, as they needed Bunnymund's help, in order to keep Pitch and his Fearlings at bay,

She hoped that maybe befriending Bunnymund might help.

She then left, at once heading for the Outback.

North hoped that she could get through to the warrior Easter Bunny, as they needed him.

* * *

Bunnymund was walking through the forest, that was his home since he'd made it and felt like he could do things alone but he didn't want to bond with the other Guardians as he didn't want to get hurt in the heart, like what happened to his people as he headed to his warren home, as his eggs were following him, as Tooth smiled at him.

She then followed them into the warren but Bunnymund unsheathed his enchanted boomerang.

"Who's there?

Show yourself!" he demanded in his australian accent.

Tooth then revealed herself, as he put his enchanted boomerang away, as their eyes met, but there was something about him that she liked but he didn't give her eye contact.

"Why're you here, mate?" he said annoyed.

"I-I figured, you could use a friend." she said but a growl emitted.

"I don't need any friends, Toothina.

Get out of here, before I get mad." he growled.

The half hummingbird and human tooth fairy sighed as she left but saw a small tear in his eye looking at drawings of his home from outer space.

She then left, as she felt sorry for him.

He sighed, as his minions were worried about him.

"I'll be fine, guys." he said.

He then left the warren but needed time alone.


	2. Another New Guardian

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating, as I was sick all week with an nasty chest infection but feeling better.**

**Thanks so much to Kitsune of Derision for reviewing as I love that you're a ROTG and Guardians of Childhood fan and the both of us need to read those books.**

**Anyhoo, in this chapter, Bunnymund and Tooth go to find the Halloween Guardian, Thalia who's a witch but a kid one.**

**But North and the others try to get Bunnymund to open up to Toothina about himself.**

* * *

North was stunned that Bunnymund had pushed Toothina away when she'd tried to make friends with him, but he saw Jack goofing around but sighed but realised it was October, meaning Halloween but he knew there wasn't a Guardian to protect the children of the world.

But Tooth saw a vision of a young witch like Guardian who would protect the children of the world but she had to go to her palace, as she needed to think but was sad seeing Bunnymund alone in the workshop.

She then left North's place but returning to her palace.

Jack saw Bunnymund sigh, seeing the half hummingbird and human tooth fairy leave as he knew that he had upset her when she'd tried reaching out tyo him, but he sighed going home to his warren, but North stopped him, as he was irked.

"We need to talk, E Aster.

There's a young Guardian out there, that needs us.

Her holiday is approaching, but we can't let Pitch find her." he told him.

Bunnymund saw an image of this young Guardian in the Russian toymaker's huge snowglobe, as it was a kid around ten years old, with orange black hair in pigtails, but wore a purple witch dress with a pointed hat but she had jade eyes, as the warrior Easter bunny sighed.

"Fine, I'll help mate." he replied.

North smiled, as he knew his fellow Guardian wanted to help, but saw that Tooth was in her throne room but looked lonely.

* * *

Tooth was in her palace, in her throne room but was looking at the mural in there, as it was of her and her many hummingbird assistants but she sighed, as she thought she and the other Guardians got along very well, but she was wrong.

_i wonder why Bunnymund's so distant from the other Guardians?_

_We need to protect the kids of the world, but we have to get along in order to do that._

_I wish, that North could help me._

Her train of thought was broken seeing Bunnymund show up, but she understood after he explained, but were leaving at once to get this young Guardian but Bunnymund sighed, as they were in Burgess, where a lot of kids were getting ready for Halloween.

Tooth knew that only kids who believed in them could see them like Jamie, as he was Jack's best friend, as those two were always together sledding.

They then heard laughter, seeing Jamie, as Tooth smiled flying over to him.

Jamie smiled seeing her, as he bowed before her.

"Hey, Tooth.

How come you're here, along with Bunnymund?" he told her.

"We found out, there's an new Guardian here, but she's a kid.

Have you seen her, Jamie?" Bunnymund told him.

They then heard innocent laughter, seeing the girl from North's snowglobe, as she was eating candy.

She was in awe, seeing Tooth, but ran into Bunnymund's arms.

"Wow, you're so furry!

I'm Thalia.

You guys are Guardians of Childhood, huh?" she said.

Tooth laughed at her, as she was very cute, but Bunnymund was annoyed by her, as they were going back to their world, but Jamie sighed telling them that things would be okay, but hoped Jack was okay.

Both Guardians left, as Jamie watched along with other kids.

* * *

Tooth was in her palace, preparing to collect teeth from the kids of the world, but saw North show up, as she wondered what was wrong, as he sighed knowing she was concerned about Bunnymund, and why he was so distant, but the half human and hummingbird tooth fairy's eyes widened, while listening to what had happened to the Phookas.

"That's terrible, North!

No wonder, he's so distant towards us." she said.

"Ja, but he just needs time to heal.

He may try pushing you away again, but keep trying.

He needs to know, that we care about him." he said.

She nodded in reply, as the Russian toymaker left, but a tear fell from her eye, feeling sorry for the loss of the Phookas.

_I'll try, to help you E Aster_

_Whether you want it or not._


	3. Helping To Protect

**A/N**

**Here's more, but thanks to Kitsune of Derision once more for reading and reviewing, knowing that she's enjoying it.**

**Pitch tries to weaken the Guardians of Childhood, knowing that Bunnymund is not getting along with them, but an new human friend related to Jamie helps repel Pitch.**

**Oh yeah, I created an new character for the story named Kit, who's thirteen but strongly believes in the Guardians and it helps them.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Pitch saw that the Guardians had found the bratty young Guardian of Halloween, but knew that Bunnymund wasn't playing with the other Guardians of Childhood but knew he was still distant about what had happened to his fellow Phookas.

He then needed to lure the warrior Easter Bunny by attacking that little boy that Jack Frost cared about.

He then used his Shadow Globe to see but saw Jamie with some kids making the Nightmare King laugh, as many of his Fearlings joined him.

"Soon, things will go my way.

Guardians divided cannot defeat me." he said.

He cackled, along with them.

* * *

"Come on, Kit!" Jamie said laughing.

A young thirteen year old girl with chestnut brown hair, wearing a blue and yellow top matching Toothina's colours was on the phone ordering dinner, as Jamie's parents had gone out for the night, and she normally babysat the young boy but loved hearing abouut the Guardians, who protected the kids of the world.

"I'll be there, Jamie.

I'm ordering dinner, okay." she said.

Jamie liked her as she had a big imagination and liked to play, unlike normal big kids her age, but she had two younger siblings at home.

He then noticed a baby tooth had came out, meaning a certain half human and hummingbird fairy would come tonight but saw Kit join him, but she understood.

"You'd better not lose that tooth, Jamie." she said smiling.

"Yeah, I know.

Toothina will come, and take it." he said.

Kit then heard the doorbell meaning dinner was here, as they raced downstairs.

* * *

In her palace, Tooth smirked seeing who had lost baby teeth, but saw that Jamie had lost another one, making her smile broader but she sighed, as she remembered that Bunnymund was distant but had used North's huge snowglobe to check on him, but he had been in his warren alone, which made her feel sorry.

She hoped that he would come out of it, as he was a Guardian of Childhood but she sighed leaving but saw North appear as he sensed Pitch was in Jamie's room, as Tooth was angry.

"We need to go now, North!" she said as he agreed.

The other Guardians of Childhood were already there, fighting off Fearlings, but Jack was protecting Jamie, as the young boy was scared but the door opened, as Kit entered.

She'd heard all the commotion, but was in awe and scared as Fearlings surrounded her, but suddenly they heard the roar of a warrior, as an enchanted boomerang was destroyoing Fearlings.

Tooth and the others saw Bunntmund show up, as he was helping but was curious about Kit, as not many teens believed in them.

Pitch and his Fearlings then left, but Kit smiled, approaching Jamie.

"It's okay, sweetie.

Those monsters are gone, thanks to your friends." she said.

Jack smiled, as he had seen Kit around the area, but she was like Bunnymund in a way.

"We should go, in case Pitch causes more chaos." North said.

The other Guardians agreed, but Bunnymund would see Kit later, but Jsmie hugged him before he and the others left.

"Are you okay now, Jamie?

Your friends are awesome.

But who were those monsters?" she asked.

"I'll be okay, Kit.

They were the Nightmare King and his Fearlings.

They live to scare kids all over the world, but the Guardians are the only ones who can stop him.

Jack told me, after we became friends.

Maybe they can be your friends too, Kit." he said yawning.

"I hope so, buddy." she said seeing him fall asleep.

She then went downstairs, until Jamie's parents were home.

She hoped he was right.

* * *

North had watched what had happened through his huge snowglobe, but smiled knowing that this young girl might be what Bunnymund needed to heal, along with Tooth, but he sighed as was busy working.

He knew that Pitch was weakened for now, but he sighed as the other Guardians were busy but unaware that Bunnymund had watched the snowglobe, but was thinking.


	4. Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Kitsune of Derision for reviewing, as I know you enjoy it, and liking Kit my OC in this.**

**Toothina gets to meet Kit, but they bond but the half hummingbird and human tooth fairy explains a few things.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Bunnymund was in his warren later that night, as he remembered the way that girl Kit had looked at him, after they'd kicked Fearling butt but sighed as his minions saw him getting his stargazing stuff.

He had closed his heart to relationships, after what Pitch had done to his people, but he found it hard to trust, as the other Guardians of Childhood mightn't understand what he had been through but sighed.

He then was outside, as the night wind blew through his fur, as memories were returning of the past, on his planet but pushed them aside, as the kids of the world needed him and the other Guardians to protect them.

But he was unaware that Tooth was watching him, as she'd been collecting teeth from kids in the Outback, but saw sadness in his eyes, knowing his story, but had a feeling that Kit, Jasmie's friend could help.

_Maybe Jamie can get her to help, as she is unlike others her age, but she was pretty brave helping to protect Jamie from that foul Nightmare King, and the Fearlings._

_Maybe she can help us, after all._

She then left, as the kids of the world needed her, but would see Bunnymund later.

* * *

Kit woke up from a bad dream, about her father but she knew it was probably Pitch's revenge for protecting Jamie earlier, as she wiped tears away but saw a half hummingbird and human fairy in her rooom, making her smile a little.

Tooth saw drawings of fairies and other magical beings including her fellow Guardians on the walls making her smile, but hoped that the others wouldn't be too mad, but she knew that Kit could help Bunnymund bond.

"Who're you, fairy?" Kit asked shyly.

Tooth laughed, at the teen softly, knowing not many teens could see her and her fellow Guardians of Childhood, but knew shre was different, like Jamie.

"My name is Toothina, Queen of the tooth fairy armies.

You're Kit, right?

You were pretty brave, helping Jamie earlier.

Almost, like a Guardian of Childhood, huh?" she said.

"Well, Jamie is pretty special.

He likes you guys, especially that white haired kid." Kit replied.

Tooth couldn't help but smirk, as she'd never heard anybody call Jack that before.

"How come you're here, Tooth?

Not many kids my age can see you, you know?

I bet my younger siblings have probably seen your friends, though." she said.

"Yes, but it's special, that somebody your age can see us, but you must believe in us pretty strongly to do it.

Only those that strongly believe in us, can see us." she told her.

Kit understood, as she hoped rgat pITCH WOULDN'T ATACK HER YOUNGER SIBLINGS, but knew that Tooth's friends would take care of him, if he did, but yawned.

Tooth knew it was late, but would return tomorrow night.

Kit was looking forward to it.

Her eyes closed in sleep, as Tooth left.

* * *

North knew why Kit could see him and the other Guardians of Childhood, as her father had fought alongside them during the Golden Age, when Kit was just a baby, but he'd risked himself to protect Kit and her mother, from Pitch and his Fearlings but knew that Kit was probably a half Guardian, but didn't realise it.

He had a feeling that Tooth had visited her, but hoped she hadn't told her about her father, but knew that Toothina wasn't like that but he sighed, as he needed to talk to Bunnymund about this.


	5. Calming Her Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Kitsune of Derision for reviewing as I know she likes it.**

**North convinces Bunnnymund to be friends with Kit, as they're the same, but debating to tell her about her father, but reading samples from the Guardians of Childhood books inspired more ideas.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Bunnymund was quiet as he was working in his warren, but saw North appear, knowing it was about Kit, as the Russian toymaker nodded in reply.

"Ja, it is.

Tooth has been bonding with her, but hasn't told her about being a half Guardian or about her father." he replied.

Bunnymund sighed, knowing that they needed help fighting Pitch, but didn't know if it was a good idea involving Kit.

"Maybe you should get to know her, E Aster.

You two suit each other.

But Tooth is with her, right now." he told him.

The Warrior Phooka sighed, as he knew that Kit was like him, lonely, and needing a friend, but agreed.

He hoped this would go well.

He knew that befriending Kit would help the both of them, but knew that Thalia was in his home, since he and the others couldn't figure out where to place her.

Bunnymund sighed, seeing him leave.

* * *

Meanwhile in her room, Kit couldn't sleep, as she kept having bad dreams about Pitch fighting somebody who lookedf like her father, but the sound of somebody singing as she flew into thre girl's room helped calm her down, as she saw Tooth enter.

"I normally sing to my mini fairies, when they're hurt or scared.

Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked her.

"I am now, Tooth.

I was having a sad dream, about Pitch battling this guy, but he looked like my father, who disappeared, when I was little and before my twin sisters were born." she said as Tooth frowned.

"i'm sure he's fine, Kit." she said.

she hoped so, as she yawned, but Tooth decided to leave for now, knowing that Bunnymund would be helping her, but she knew he would help her feel brave, but returned to her castle but saw Bunnymund there, but was shy

"You were with that human kid, huh?

She's no clue yet, huh?

That her parents were Guardians, and that she's a half one?" he said.

The half human and hummingbird tooth fairy shook her head, as she knew that Kit would know in time, but should enjoy being an normal child, like her birth parents wanted.

Bunnymund sighed, knowing that she'd find out sooner or later, but Tooth sighed.

She then saw him leave.

* * *

The next afternoon, after school let out, Kit was walking through the forest, as the other girls in her class had been mean to her, after seeing her drawing of the Guardians, but wiped tears away, but unaware that Bunnymund was watching, as he felt bad for her knowing how it felt to be lonely, after what had happened to his fellow Phookas.

He then saw one of his warrior eggs come out of hiding, as Kit's eyes widened in awe but she smiled a little which made him feel better, but was coming out of hiding, as a smile crossed her face.

"You're E Aster Bunnymund, right?

Toothina told me, about you." she said.

Bunnymund nodded, explaining but Kit hugged him, as she wanted to be friends with him and the other Guardians, but Kit shivered as Fearlings were here, as Bunnymund growled in anger, unsheathing his enchanted boomerasng.

"You're not getting this kid, you foul beasts!" he snarled.

Kit was in awe, seeing him take care of the Fearlings, but she hugged him, but he understood.

"It's okay, Kit.

They're not gonna get ya, mate." he said as she nodded.

"T-Thanks, Bunnymund." she said passing out.

He was anxious, picking her up, as he was returning to Easter Island, his home along with his warrior eggs.

He realised the shock had made the kid pass out.

He hoped that Pitch wasn't watching, as they left.


	6. Telling Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Kitsune of Derision for reviewing, as I know she loves it.**

**Also I found out that Toothina has a crush on Jack, thanks to Tumblr but I'm still shipping sweetTooth as it's dang cute.**

**Plus I know the ROTG books are out in America, but waiting for thwm to come out here in the U.K, and there's going to be another Guardians of Childhood nook with Sandy which mentions Jackson Overlord Frost.**

**In this chapter, Bunnymund reveals to Kit that she's a half Guardian and that she needs to stay with him on Easter Island, so that Pitch won't go after her mother and siblings.**

* * *

Kit's eyes fluttered open, as she heard laughter as Jack, Jamie and Thalia were being chased by Bunnymund, as Jack had gotten them to help him in a joke, but the warrior Easter Bunny wasn't amused, as he didn't like Jack's jokes, but the young half Guardian awoken stopped him in his tracks.

"Run along, guys.

I'll deal with you later, Jackson." he said.

Jamie and Thalia giggled at the look on Jack's face as he didn't like being called by his full name, but glad that Kit had gotten them out of trouble for now.

"Whatcha ya wanna do now, Jamie?" Thalia asked him.

"It's too bad it's not snowing, guys.

Then we can go sledding, like last Winter, when I first met Jack." he said to her.

Thalia got an idea seeing the many tunnels that Bunnymund had made as one led to Santoff Clausen, but it was Winter there, as a broad smile crossed Jack and Jamie's faces grabbing sleds.

"Let's go, guys." Jack said leading the way.

One of the warrior eggs had seen this and had to tell Bunnymund but saw he was with that human girl, but sighed.

Kit saw a frown on Bunnymund's face after the warrior egg had told him what Jack had done, but saw Kit exploring but her eyes were full of wonder, making him smile.

"Your island is so amazing, E Aster!" she said.

"Call me Bunnymund, Kit.

I'm glad you like my home, kid." he said.

He knew there was a lot she needed to know about being a half Guardian, but knew the Man in the Moon would be proud there were half Guardians helping the children of Earth, along with the Guardians of Childhood.

"You have to stay here, with me, Kit.

You're a half Guardian of Childhood, but will help me and the others protect the children of Earth from Pitch and the Fearlings, but he will try to go after those you care about, to get to you." he told her.

There was a look of sadness in her eyes but understood that it was to keep her loved ones safe, but Bunnymund saw she was hungry, but gave her chocolate, making her smile.

"Thanks, Bunnymund.

Maybe being here won't be so bad, after all." she said feeling better.

She realised that she could use the tunnels to visit those she loved, as she understood seeing Jack, Jamie and Thalia return but tired from their snowy fun.

Jamie then heard his watch beep, meaning he had to go home.

"Aw, I gotta go!" he said hugging Jack.

"Okay,buddy.

I'll see you later, okay?" he said.

Jamie nodded, as he took the tunnel that led to his neighbourhood, in Thaddeus Burgess, as Jack sighed.

He saw Kit being shy around him, but understood.

He and Thalia were going to Thaddeus Burgess for a while.

Kit then saw something around Bunnymund's silver grey furred neck, as it looked like a charm, but was curious, as the warrior Easter Bunny blushed a little.

"Toothina gave it to me, when we first met as kids.

I care about her a lot, Kit.

She was my only friend, after my kin were wiped out.

But we haven't hung out, in three hundred years." he told her/.

The young chestnut brown haired half Guardian understood, as she liked Toothina too, but would maybe see her later, but she hoped that Tooth and Bunnymund would hang out again.

* * *

"So, you told her she's a half Guardian?

I'm sure she's adjusting well, Bunnymund." Tooth said.

Bunnymund nodded, as he was in her palace but being here with her made him nervous, but reminded him of when they were little, but Toothina smiled seeing he still wore the charm she'd given him, when they had been children, but knew that having his kin wiped out made him distant but she would try to reach out to him again.

"Yes, she knows.

She's taking it very well, for a young Guardian." he told her.

The half human and hummingbird tooth fairy sighed seeing him leave, but knew he would return, but was fighting the feelings that emerged when he was around her.

She hoped to thaw the ice around his heart, but had work to do.

* * *

Kit was in Thaddeus Burgess watching Jamie for the night, but his parents didn't know what was going on, but she wore a Guardian charm which North had given to her, but was the symbol of a half Guardian and was looking forward to making her powers strong.

"Does your Mom know, Kit?" he asked softly.

They were in his room, filled with drawings of the Guardians especially Jack.

"Yes, she knows but is proud.

She said that my Dad was a hero, of the Golden Age.

I know that Pitch will meet his downfall soon." she replied.

"Yeah, and then nobody would be scared, right?

Because the Fearlings would be gone, right?" Jamie asked.

Kit smiled, at his words knowing there would always be nightmares that the Fearlings created but she and the Guardians could fight and protect the children of Earth, as she saw him fall asleep, but left the room, unaware that Jack was watching through North's snowglobe.

He knew that Kit was being sweet to Jamie, but hoped that could become true.

He then left before North caught him.


	7. Stargazing

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to the awesome Kitsune of Derision for reviewing this and giving me ideas for this, but also know she's enjoying my Shrek story on DA.**

**I have serious fantasy feels this morning and from last night, after seeng the premiere of season five of Merlin last night, and from seeing the new Rise of the Guardians TV spot on Tumblr, which made me wanna write more of this, along with another Rise of the Guardians story on DA involving Bunnymund and Tooth's teenage kids, Kenai and Yai.**

**In this chapter, Kit is still getting settled into her Guardian life, but she and Bunnymund stargaze but bond a little, as he explains about his past.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kit then was lying in her room in Bunnymund's lair, as she couldn't sleep from excitement and anxiety, as her journey as a Guardian of Childhood was beginning, but she knew that the others could keep Pitch at bay, but she heard soft humming from outside, as she got up.

The young female was wearing fleece pyjamas, but her Guardian Charm was around her neck, but she left the warren finding the source of the humming, as it was Bunnymund, as he was stargazing, but was surprised seeing her there.

"I couldn't sleep, Bunnymund.

What're you doing up?" she said.

The warrioe Easter Bunny sighed, knowing none of the other Guardians knew of this habit besides Tooth.

"i do this a lot, Kit.

It helps me relax, and forget." he said.

"Forget what, Bunnymund?

You can trust me, as we're Guardians and friends." she said.

Bunnymund smiled a little at her words, as it reminded him of Tooth when they first became friends.

"Forget what happened, to the Phookas.

you see, I'm not from this world, but come from outer space.

My kin, the Phookas were very brave people who were also peaceful, but great warriors when angered but one night, my planet was attacked." he said.

Kit's eyes widened in shock, but wanted to hear more.

"Who would do that, to your planet?" she asked.

"The very foe we Guardians of Childhood seek to stop, Pitch.

He and his Fearlings attacked and destroyed the planet, wiping out the Phookas, but I managed to escape, but headed to Earth.

I wandered the planet alone, until I created a place, Australia, along with my warren home but I also made Easter Island my home too, since the warrior eggs consider me their ruler.

But then when wandering through the forests of Australia, I met _her_

That youmng half hummingbird and human tooth fairy princess was unlike any person I'd ever met, but we instantly became friends after that.

When we got older, that was when the trouble with Pitch started, as the Man in the Moon needed us and the other Guardians of Childhood, Sanderson Mansoozie, Nicholas St North, myself, Toothina and Jackson Overlord Frost to stop him.

Eveer since then, we have been protecting the children of the Earth from Pitch." Bunnymund explained.

Kit was silent but saw tears in his eyes but he was trying to hide them from her, but felt her arms around him in a hug, which helped as he normally didn't reveal his feelings about his people to anybody, but unaware that Tooth was there, but crying a little herself, as she was proud that he had told Kit.

She saw him go inside, as Kit was still there thinking, but wondered what she was doing here.

"I was done for the night, but wanted to visit.

I'm proud, that he told you.

It has been hard, for him to open up.

Except to me, Kit." she told her.

She knew that trust was hard, but knew that Kit had earned Bunnymund's.

She knew that Pitch was afraid of his daughter, who was also Mother Nature, but she understood as Tooth explained but Kit understood that Pitch's daughter was steamed at him for becoming the Nightmare King.

She sighed, as she had to return to her palace, in case her mini fairies got worried.

Kit then yawned, as she was going back inside but hoped that Bunnymund was feeling better.

* * *

Pitch cackled, as he was in his lair, as his many Fearlings swirled around him, as he was approaching the cells as a man was in one, as he had been his prisoner since the Golden Agebut it was Kit's father, Shang, but he had made Kit's mother think he was gone but never coming back, as Shang glared at the Nightmare King angrily.

"Ready to surrender and give in?" he asked him.

"I don't think so, Pitch!

As long as the Guardians of Childhood are around, I'll never give up!" he said.

The Nightmare King cackled, as he was turning him into a Fearling but Shang growled, as darkness surrounded him, changing him, but he wouldn't give up mentally, because if he did, he would become a full Fearling and forget everything he cared about, especially Kit.

Pitch growled at that, as he left the cells.

He then had an idea, about creating his own daughter, as his own daughter hated him, but this one would be half human and Fearling, as he got to work.


	8. Revealing Secrets

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks once more to the awesome Kitsune of Derision, for reviewing, along with other people.**

**Also seeing the new TV spot on Tumblr after waking up made me wanna write more.**

**Pitch's new creation, Kelsi is ready to help him, but Kit also learns a few things that may change things for her.**

**I hope you guys like, as I want November to hurry up.**

* * *

Pitch was smirking, as he focused as powerful fear like magic emitted, as it created a young girl with dark hair, pale skin, but wore a black dress, with purple leggings with black boots but he cackled seeing her, as she bowed before him.

"Welcome, Kelsi to the world.

You're powerful, than Kit." he said.

Kelsi smiled, as she wanted to please her father but knew he wanted to spread fear over Earth, but couldn't do that with the Guardians of Childhood in his way.

She had no idea that Mother Nature, Pitch's daughter was watching but she was angry, that her father had created a child out of his dark magic.

She had faith that the Guardians of Childhood would stop her father and his little creation, from spreading fear across the world.

* * *

Bunnymund watched, as Kit slept, as she reminded him of her birth mother, Kayley who had been his best friend when he'd met and befriended her as a teen, but knew that his little Phooka would bre proud of Kit knowing that she was becoming a Guardian in training, but Kit had to know about her birth mother, as he was going to Tooth's castle to ask her, as they were friends.

He ordered his warrior eggs to watch Kit until he returned, as they obeyed as he was leaving, but found his way into Tooth's palace, as the mini fairies were startled and ready to fight, but Tooth entered, as she was happy seeing him here.

"It's been a long time, Toothina.

I need to ask you, about Kayley." he said.

The half hummingbird and human tooth fairy's eyes widened, as she sent her mini fairies away so they could talk, as she knew Kayley, Kit's birth mother was a good friend of theirs.

"You think, that Kit's ready?

To know, about her birth mother?

Right now, she's going through a lot." she replied.

"I know, but she has to know.

I believe, that she could handle it." he replied.

Tooth understood, as she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Kit, as he'd promised Kayley to watch over Kit, and keep her safe from harm, but knew that Kit was ready, as Bunnymund smiled.

"Just take it wasy, on her.

She mat be a Guardian, but she's also a child." Tooth said.

Bunnymund nodded, leaving.

He then hoped that Kit was okay, as he returned to his warren.

* * *

Kit's eyes fluttered open, as she realised she was hovering in the air, as there were wings on her back, as she was amazed but Bunnymund's eyes widened, realising she had the same powers as Kayley, meaning he had to tell her now, but he was scared at how she would react, but he knew that Kayley would want her to know, as he sighed.

"Aren't these cool, Bunnymund?" she asked.

"Yeah, just like your birth mother." he said.

Kit's eyes widened, as she was sitting on the bed. wondering what he meant.

"Y-You mean, that I was adopted?" she asked.

This was breaking Bunnymund's heart, seeing her like this, as he knew this was hard for her, but also him too.

"Yes, you were.

Your birth mother, Kayley Williams was a very powerful Guardian of Childhood, as she could replicate our powers, but we were best friends.

She was an outsider, but she and I became good friends, but then she discovered her HgUARDIAN POWERS.

Your birth father Rokai, was once a Fearling but your mother's love and courage turned him back into a human, and they fell in love and got married.

Whwn you arrived, the other Guardians, along with me and Tooth were so happy, until Pitch ruined everything.

He tried to kidnap you, but your parents used their love for you, and their powers to protect you.

Your mother decided, that it was too dangerous for you, so she let a woman who didn't have any children adopt you, but was hoping for the day, when you'd discover your destiny, as a Guardian of Childhood.

I'm sorry, Kit." he said.

Tears leaked from Kit's eyes, as he was hugging her, running a hand through her hair, as she was upset, but calming down, as she needed time.

He knew that Kayley needed to be with Kit, as he was the only one who knew where she and Rokai were.

He had to do it, for Kit.


	9. Finding Jer Again

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Kitsune of Derision and the others for reviewing.**

**I saw another new trailer for the movie on Tumblr, waking up but it was cute.**

**Bunnymund encourages Kayley and Rokai, Kit's birth parents to help her become a Guardian, but Kit might be stunned and angry, at them.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Bunnymund went into the deeper parts of the forest in New Zealand, as he was searching for Kayley, Kit's birth mother as Kit needed her birth parents but hadn't seen Kayley in a while, but heard laughter, as his eyes widened.

He saw a young woman wearing a purple jumper with wings like Toothina's, but was making the kids around her happy, but her eyes widened seeing the warrior Phooka, but needed to talk to him.

"Go play, kids.

I need to talk to E Aster, for a while." she said.

The children then left, as Bunnymund smiled, as they reminded him of some of the kids he and the other Guardians protected from Pitch.

The female Guardian of Childhood led him to an underground house, as he knew his home had inspired her, but noticed she was very quiet.

"This is about Kit, right?" she asked softly.

Bunnymund nodded in reply, seeing sadness in her eyes, knowing that she wanted to be with her daughter, but he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She knows, about you and Rokai, Kayley.

She needs you, to help her become a Guardian.

She has the same powers, as you.

I told her, about you guys." he said.

Kayley nodded, as she was ready to go help her daughter, as Bunnymund smiled, knowing she would help her fellow Guardians of Childhood.

She needed Rokai too, but he was in Japan, but were taking one of Bunnymund's tunnels to get there.

* * *

It was a snow day in Thaddeus Burgess, and the kids were outside playing and having fun, but Jamie noticed that Kit wasn't herself, which bothered him and his sister Sophie, as they liked being with her, especially as she was a Guardian now but the boy had a feeling it was to do with that, but decided to leave her alone for now, as he was helping Sophie build a snowman.

"What's wrong, with Kit?

She looks sad, Jamie." she said.

"I know, but we should leave her alone." he told her.

Jack wondered why Kit was upset, but knew talking to her would make her worse, as she didn't really trust him, like she did Bunnymund and Tooth, but saw Bunnymund watching Kit but feeling bad for her.

He then saw Kayley emerge, but approached Kit, as the girl was in awe, seeing her birth mother.

"Mom, is that really you?

What're you doing here?" Kit asked.

"Yes, my little Phooka, it is.

I came, to help you.

But let's go, to Toothina's palace where we can talk." she said.

Kit agreed, as she followed them, sliding down the tunnel, but hoped her mother could answer her questions.


	10. Discovering Her Powers

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to those who reviewed, especially Kitsune of Derision, and know she'll love this chapter, as Rokai, Kit's father is found.**

**Kayley and Bunnymund go to Japan to get him to come get him to hrlp Kit.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

In Tokyo, Japan, Rokai laughed riding his pet Japanese dragon Kiki back to his palace in the mountains, as he had been fighting off Fearlings as he was stationed here, protecting the kids of Japan from Pitch and his Fearlings, but sometimes seeing Fearlings reminded him of how he came to be.

A long time ago, Pitch had made him, to get close to a young half Guardian named Kayley, but in time they'd fallen in Love, but North had removed his Fearling powers so he could be with Kayley, but became a Guardian of Childhood like his wife.

He then arrived at his castle, sensing a familiar aura, as his jade eyes widened, but entered as Kiki followed him into the throne room, as he saw his wife, and E Aster Bunnymund there.

"Konnchiwa, guys.

What brings you, to my palace?" he said.

Kiki was curious seeing Bunnymund linging at him, but the warrior Phooka was freaked, running around on the celiings, as Kayley thought that was cute.

She knew the Guardians of Childhood had never met a dragon before, but knew how to calm Kiki down, handing her peach slices, as Bunnymund was in awe.

"Is it safe to come down, now?" he asked.

Rokai nodded, as his hair was in a long braid, but wore a yukata, with sandals, even though it was cold outside.

"Kit needs us, Rokai.

She has discovered her Guardian powers, but needs our help.

You know, how we've waited for this to happen.

When our little Phooka, finally becomes a Guardian?" Kayley said.

A smile crossed his face, as he knew his wife was right, as they were leaving but Kiki wanted to come with him.

Bunnymund was nxious, but Rokai knew that Kiki didn't like being alone for too long.

"You can come, Kiki.

I know, you miss Kit." he told her.

Kayley smiled, as they were leaving, but hoped that Kit was okay, and that Pitch hadn't caused chaos while they were gone, but Rokai was nervous about seeing Kit after all this time, knowing she would be mad at him, for abandoning her.

"It'll be okay, Rokai." Kayley told her husband.

She knew that Kit was in Thaddeus Burgess right now, with Jamie and the other kids, but would leave her alone for now, as she needed to have some time to be a kid.

But Rokai saw Tooth glare at him, knowing they didn't get along, as she was concerned his Fearling side would come back, even though North had assured her and the other Guardians that it wouldn't, but she was worried that Kit might, since Rokai was her father.

"Kit needs me, which is why I am here, Toothina.

You got a problem, with that?" he said.

Tooth was about to get in a fight with the half hummingbird and human tooth fairy, but North showed up, but Rokai smiled seeing this.

They were going to his place, to talk.

* * *

Kit laughed, as she was having fun in Thaddeus Burgess, as she was sledding with Jamie, Sophie and the other kids but then had an idea focusing, knowing that Jack made sledding a wild ride, from what Jamie said as her eyes glowed, as she was replicating Jack's powers, turning sledding into a wild ride, as Jamie was enjoying it.

They then landed in a snowdrift, as they laughed.

"That was so awesome, Kit!

How did you do that, like Jack?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, jAMIE.

But I know, who I can ask." she replied.

Jack had seen what Kit had done, as his eyes were wide but wondered how she had done that, but would ask North later, as he was joining them, as Jamie hugged him, which made him smile.

Kit then sensed Fearlings, as they approached making both Jack and Kit mad, as Kit focused, using her powers to make exploding eggs like Bunnymund's but Jack was amazed but Kit was relieved seeing the Fearlings leave, but she had a lot, on her mind.

She then passed out, as she was tired, but Jack was taking her to North's place, but knew she'd be okay.


	11. Caring About Kit

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope that Kitsune of Derision likes, as **

**Kit asks the other Guardians about her powers, but finds out about her father but also about her powers but Bunnymund is very protective of her.**

* * *

Kit was returning to Easter Island but was curious about how she was able to replicate Jack's powers, but didn't find Bunnymund or her mother there, but wondered if they were at North's place, as she remembered the tunnel that led there, as she slid down it, but landed in icy cold snow.

She found North's place, but saw the elves building toys and being mischevious as the yetis smiled seeing her.

North then smiled, as he saw Kit, as he and the other Guardians of Childhood were in his workshop, but she was staring at the man in the yukata, as she laughed as Kiki nuzzled her.

"That's good, she remembers you, Kit." he told her.

She saw Bunnymund approach, as he knew that Kit didn't remember her father, but her eyes glowed with sandy gold light, as swirls of sand swirled around her, as Rokai's eyes widened in awe, but Kayley smiled

"What's going on, with me?" she asked worriedly, as Tooth understood.

"It's your Guardian powers, honey.

You are able to replicate the other Guardians powers, like me." Kayley told her.

Kit smiled, at this realising that was what had happened yesterday, but Rokai wanted to train her, but it meant going to his temple, as Kit was anxious.

"I don't think so, Rokai!" Bunnymund said, as Kit was stunned.

The other Guardians were surprised but understood the Warrior Phooka's action, as Kayley had been away from him for a long time, and he wasn't prepared to let that happen to Kit either.

Kayley then saw Rokai leave, as she sighed but the warrior Phooka hugged her, as it made her feel better.

"I understand, why you don't want Rokai training Kit, because you care about her.

Like you did, about me.

Kit has reopened your heart, since your people were lost.

It's okay, to trust others." she said.

Bunnymund was silent, knowing Kayley was right, but he saw Kit alone but quiet, as he knew that wasn't a good thing.

"It'll be okay, my little Phooka.

Your Dad, just needs to cool down." he said.

He hoped, that Rokai wouldn't do anything stupid, but sighed seeing Kit get sleepy, as he was stroking her long chestnut brown hair as he heard her heartbeat, as it was soothing.

"Let's get her, into bed." Kayley said.

Bunnymund agreed, as he was carrying Kit in his arms.

He then followed Kayley into the forest of New Zealand, but heading to her home, as Kayley was tucking Kit in.

Bunnymund hoped, that Rokai had cooled down, by now.

* * *

Later that night as both Kayley and Kit slept, an ninja entered the house as it was Rokai, but was taking Kit so he could help her Guardian powers stronger, but didn't care if his fellow Guardians were mad, as he wanted to bond with Kit, but he snuck into the room that Kit was sleeping in, as he was attacked by ice, as the young girl wondered why an intruder was here, as Rokai was swcared, especially when she unmasked him.

Her eyes widened, at this as Rokai was feeling ashamed but anger was in Kayley's eyes realising what her husband was up to, as he left but tears weere in his eyes leaving.

He then went back to Japan, and leave Kit alone.

Kit was confused, as to why her birth father had done that.

"I'm not sure, my little Phooka.

We'll figure it out, in the morning." Kayley told her.

Kit hoped so, going back to bed, and hoped her birth father was okay, as she was sleepy, as her eyes closed, after Kayley had used dream sand on her.

She then left to tell North, what Rokai had done but knew that Bunnymund would be furious.


	12. Reunited With His Daughter

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Kisune of Derision for her reviews.**

**Bunnymund is ticked off, at Rokai for trying to kidnap Kit, but Rokai is on probation, with his powers frozen because of this.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

IRokai sighed, as he knew the other Guardians would be angry but he just wanted to bond with his daughter, but sighed seeing North show up but he looked mad, as he sighed

"Kayley told me, what happened.

You're on probation, until further notice." he said.

Rokai noticed his powers were frozen, as North left.

He had to stay in the temple but knew that Kiki was with Kayley and Kit but knew his actions had distanced himself from Kit further.

He then saw Bunnymund show up grabbing him by his neck, pinning him to the wall.

"What made you think, that kidnapping Kit was a good idea?" he growled.

Rokai was nervous, as he didn't have his powers to fight the angered warrior Phooka.

"I-I only wanted, to bond with Kit." he said.

Bunnymund could understand, as Rokai was just a father wanting to be with his kid, as he let go.

"I see, Rokai.

You're just a father, wanting to be with his kid.

I had a daughter, but she disappeared, but I need to find her.

She's half human and warrior Phooka, but I bet Pitch captured her.

The other Guardians don't know, about her.

Her name, is Venus." he told him.

Rokai understood, as he would help him find Venus, knowing her and Kit would be great friends, as Bunnymund sighed leaving.

Rokai knew, that he could help.

* * *

In the heart of New Zealand, a young Phooka female was wandering through the forests, searching for her father, as they'd been separated thanks to the Nightmare King, Pitch, but knew he was with the other Guardians of Childhood.

She was tough, like her father, but missed him.

She then saw one of his tunnels making her curious, as she slid down it, but found herself in Easter Island, her father's secomd home.

"Why do I feel, like I've been here before?" she wondered.

The warrior eggs gasped, seeing her as they'd heard Bunnymund talk about her, but Venus smiled, as she sensed her father was here, but was entering as she saw her father but Bunnymund was stunned, seeing her.

"V-Venus, is that really you?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's me, Dad.

I managed, to escape." she told him.

Bunnymund hugged her, as he was happy seeing herm but had to tell her about Kit, but Venus was in awe, as she knew that Kit sounded cool.

He noticed she was a full Phooka now, but knew that this was a good thing, but he saw her meditating as she needed to relax.


	13. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Kitsune of Derision and Raisishot for reviewing.**

**Kit's jealous of Venus, Bunnymund's long lost daughter, but Kayley and Toothina help her.**

**i hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kit was stunned seeing a female Phooka teen with Bunnymund, as she thought the Phookas had been destroyed by Pitch, but Venus was curious about the young half Guardian but Bunnymund sighed, as he needed to explain.

"Kit, this is my daughter, Venus.

She's been searching for me, for a long time.

I know you two, will be good friends." he said.

Venus was shy, around Kit, but Bunnymund sighed knowing Kir might be jealous, but he would help her deal with it.

Kit sighed, as she liked being Bunnymund's little Phooka, since Venus was his actual little Phooka, as she went to go see her mother, leaving through a tunnel leading to New Zealand.

Kit then arrived in New Zealand but heading to where her mother was but Kayley was happy, seeing her daughter but remembered that Venus, had been reunited with Bunnymund.

She had a feeling, that Kit was jealous, but needed to talk to Bunnymund about it, but told Kit to go to Tooth's palace, but she understood, sd she left, but Kayley was going to Easter Island.

Bunnymund saw Venus hide, as she'd been rough housing with her father, but Kayley smiled at her, as she was very cute.

"It's okay Venus, as she's a friend." Bunnymund told her.

Venus then came out of hiding as she looked like Bunnymund, as she had warrior markings over her fur, but she smiled shyly.

"Kit's a little jealous, isn't she?" Bunnymund said as Kayley nodded.

He saw Venus playing with the warrior eggs, as it was cute, as Kit was also his little Phooka, but needed to talk to her, but would wait

Kayley would help him, as she hadn't told Kit that she was going to be a big sister, but Bunnymund smiled, knowing the baby would be amazing like her and Kit.

She nodded, but saw that Kit was in Thaddeus Burgess with Jamie and the other kids, but Bunnymund sighed, as Kit looked sad, which he hated.

He would talk to her later, but hoped she would be okay.

* * *

In Thaddeus Burgess, Kit was on a swing in the snowy playground, but a young teenage boy her age was curious about her, as he'd never seen her at school before, but he had spiked black hair, wearing a grey hoodie, but was shy and liked playing in playgrounds, with his younger sister, but he was the same age as her.

"Hey there, I'm Jax.

Are you new here, in town?" he asked her.

"S-Sort of, Jax.

I'm Kit.

I've never seen you before, around here." she told him.

That was because, I moved from Florida." he told her.

She then sensed Fearlings around, as Jax was scared, but her eyes glowed with sandy gold light, using Sandy's powers to scare them off, as Jax's eyes widened in awe.

"That was seriously cool, Kit!" he said.

"I can do that, because I'm a Guardian of Childhood, but we protect kids from Pitch the Nightmare King and his Fearlings, but I hope you're not freaked." she told him.

"Nope, as you're awesome.

LOet's go have some fun, Kit." he said.

She was replicating Jsck's powers making more snow, as she and Jax were sledding but having fun.

Kayley was watching them but happy that her daughter had made friends wuith a young boy her age, but she and Bunnymund were going to talk to her later, at Easter Island.


	14. Bonding With Venus

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Raistishot for reviewer, and glad you like Jax, as Kit is bonding with him, but Bunnymund is helping her and Venus get along.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Kit was at a coffeehouse in Thaddeus Burgess, with Jax having hot chocolate as she drank it during the Autumn, but he was curious about her, but he had questions on his mind.

"Where did you get those awesome powers, of yours?" he asked her.

"My Mom is also a Guardian of Childhood, like me.

It's pretty cool, but scary.

If the Guardians fail, then Pitch will win, spreading fear and nightmares across the world." she told him.

"Well, I know he won't win, with Guardians like you.

I believe in you, Kit." he said.

Venus was watching in awe, as Bunnymund was worried since Kit hadn't came back yet, but she didn't know how to bond with the young half Guardian, but maybe her father could help, since he was smart.

"Whatcha ya looking at, Jax?" Kit asked him.

He pointed in Venus's direction, as she sighed, knowing that Bunnymund must have sent her.

"She's Bunnymund's daughter, Venus." she told him.

Jax was in awe, hearing her explain but Venus wanted her to come back to Easter Island, as Jax was curious but Venus had an idea.

"Maybe he can come with us, Kit." she said softly.

Kit then had an idea, focusing as her eyes glowed with sandy gold light, using dreamsand to knock him out, but was seeing Venus pick him up, as they were leaving but returned to Easter Island, as Bunnymund was stunned, but Kayley explained.

"so, he's Kit's friend?" he asked.

Kayley nodded in reply, as she knew that Kit trusted him so it was okay to trust him, but would wait until he woke up, but Kayley took Jax to her home.

Kit was practising using her powers, as Venus shyly watched, as being a Guardian in training scared her, as she wasn't as strong as her father, but was afraid to tell him.

She was then frozen to the spot, using Jack's powers.

"Please don't hurt me, Kit!" she begged.

Kit wondered why Venus was afraid, since she was like her father.

"I'm not very confident, Kit.

Training to be a Guardian of Childhood is scary, as you know what the stakes are, if we fail.

My father would be so disappointed, in me." she told her.

"No, he wouldn't, Venus.

Parents are supposed to love their kids, no matter what.

Even if they have a weird way of showing it." she told her.

Venus smiled a little, at her words as she felt like she could trust her, even though Kit was a little hostile, but knew it was because she and her father were close friends, and thought that she would take him away from her, as her eyes widened.

"I'm not gonna take him away from you, Kit.

My father needs a friend like you, since he was sad, since our home was destroyed.

Your mother is also a very good friend, to him too." Venus said.

She then heard her father call her, as Kit saw her leave.

* * *

Jax's eyes opened as he saw a young woman with hummingbird like fairy wings, along with a purple dress, but wore a wings charm around her neck, but she looked like Kit.

"Are you Kit's mom?" he asked her.

Kayley nodded, as she was about to do something that North mightn't approve of but it would make Kit very happy, as the Man in the Moon said they could use more Guardians, as the sun was setting, and the full moon rising, but Jax heard it talking to him, which weirded him out.

_Don't be afraid, boy._

_You've been chosen, for a great destiny, like Kit._

jax eondered what that meant, as his eyes glowed, as dreamsand emitted, as he was replicating Sandy's power, but was looking at his hands in shock, but Kayley saw him leave as she was worried hearing cackling, as Fearlings were around, as Jax was scared, but as the Fearlings were about to hurt him, exploding eggs startled them, as Kit along with Bunnymund and Venus were there.

"Leave him alone, Fearlings!" Bunnymund roared.

He threw his enchanted boomerang scaring them off, but Kit saw fear in Jax's eyes as the ground around him turned to ice, after his eyes glowed with icy blue light.

Bunnymund looked at the full moon, knowing that the Man in the Moon had done this, but they saw North and the other Guardians show up.

"We need, to talk." North said as they were going to his home.


	15. Helping Jax Out

**A/N**

**Here's more, but thanks to Kitsune of Derision and Raistishot for reviewing, as it means a lot.**

**Kit has a lot on her plate, with training to be a Guardian, helping Jax discover his powers, and helping Venus not to be shy, but gets a little stressed, especially when her mother decides to enrol her in middle school.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kayley was anxious, incase North was mad at her for giving Jax powers but North sighed, seeing the young boy, as he was a half Guardian now but knew that the Man in the Moon had done this, but Jax was staring at them.

"Do I have the same powers, as Kit?" Jax asked North.

He shook his head, but Kit was stunned hearing this, as she would help him discover his powers, but knew that Venus needed help to not be so shy, around others especially humans, since she would be a full Guardian of Childhood one day, but was leaving to Easter Island.

Bunnymund sighed, as he knew that Venus was shy, but relieved that Kit would help her get confident, in no time.

He and the other Guardians needed to talk to Jax but Kayley saw him anxious, as this was all new to him.

"Just take ir slow, with him, okay?" she said.

Tooth understood, but looked at Jax's teeth as they were a little dirty, as she frowned, as Bunnymund knew that unclean teeth upset Tooth.

"What's her problem, guys?" Jax asked them.

"Unbrushed teeth upsets her, Jax.

She is the Tooth Fairy, after all." Jack told him.

Kayley understood, but knew that Tooth would calm down but knew that Kit would help him but she used North's snowglobe but saw Kit with Venus and was relieved.

She had important news, to tell her, as it involved school, as she wanted Kit to look like an normal kid, but knew that Kit would understand, but knew she was stressed.

North was unsure of this, as Kit's Guardian powers could emerge, around others and wouldn't understand.

"I hope, that this'll work, Kayley." he said.

She knew it would, as she would tell Kit later, but saw her stomach glow and dim, knowing that was the baby, but sighed as she hadn't told Kit yet about the baby.

Jack knew that Kit wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

Kit was anxious, as her Mom had told her about starting middle school, as she wasn't like other kids but knew that she couldn't use her powers at school, as she understood but sighed as she was at least able to hide her wings but she was quiet, as Venus wondered what was wrong, but Kit was explaining, as the female Phooka was in awe.

"the world you and Jax come from sounds cool, Kit." she said.

Kit smiled, knowing the female Phooka had been there when searching for Bunnymund, but knew that her Dad would freak if she brought her to the human world with her.

"You realise only those that believe, can see me?" Venus said.

"That only happens, with full Guardians like our parents." Kit said.

Venus understood, but was going to have fun, but Bunnymund had heard the talk, but was worried hearing that Venus wanted to explore Kit's world, as he'd lost his wife, but couldn't bear to lose Venus again.

He needed to talk to her, later while stargazing.

* * *

Kit wondered what her mother had to say, as Kayley was telling her about the fact that she might be a big sister, but the young half Guardian was a little worried about this, but more about starting middle school, but knew she could handle it, but was going to bed, as Kayley was worried about Kit, and would talk to Bunnymund and the other Guardians.

She knew that Jax needed Kit's help, but the other Guardians would help as she saw Venus join her, as the young warrior Phooka wondered what was wrong with Kit, but understood as she was curious about school, but Kayley had an idea, as Venus could become human, but the warrior Phooka teen smiled, as she became excited

"Maybe you should help Kit out, Venus." she said.

The silver grey haired girl smiled as she was able to become her normal Phooka self, but smiled as Bunnymund was angry, as he knew that teenage humans didn't believe in the Guardians, but he would talk to Kayley.

Kayley understood, as she was assuring him that Venus would be fine.


	16. Making Up

**A/N**

**Here's more, but thanks to those who reviewed.**

**The new ROTG TV spots inspired this, as I love how she and Bunnymund interact.**

**But Kit's anxious, as her first day of middle school is coming up, but Jax and Venus will help her out, along with her mother.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Sophie was out in the forest, near Bunnymund's waren as like her brother, she had bonded with a certain warrior Phooka, as she loved Easter, and searching for eggs, but Pitch cackled knowing that he could get to Bunnymund, by capturing the girl.

"I'm not scared, Pitch!" she said as Pitch cackled.

Fearlings then cornered her, as the seven year old was frightened, but the sound of an enchanted boomerang scared them off, as he and the other Guardians were taking care of Pitch.

Kit saw the little girl shiver, but understood, as Pitch and the Fearlings had that effect on kids, but she saw her hug Bunnymund, as she like Kit had a deep bond with him.

Kit then had an idea, focusing, as her eyes glowed with sandy golden light, as her hands were over her head creating sand images, but Sophie was out like a light.

"Good idea, Kit.

Pitch really scared her, but I don't blame her." he told her.

Bunnymund then put the sleeping kid on his shoulders, as he was taking her home to Thaddeus Burgess, but Jamie was happy seeing them/.

"Thanks, Bunnymund.

Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Jamie.

Kit used dreamsand on her, because Pitch freaked her out." he said.

Jamie felt bad for his sister, knowing that Pitch was mean but knew the Guardians would protect them, as long as they believed, as Bunnymund jumped into Sophie's bedroom through the window, as Jamie was impressed.

He was tucking the little girl in, as like Kit, he was very fond of her.

He then left, before anybody saw him.

* * *

Kit was anxious, as her first day of middle school was tomorrow, but was scared as she knew her powers would activate and show the other kids, that she was different but Venus was going with her as Kit wondered how Bunnymund had agreed to this idea, but smiled hearing her mother had talked to him, as her mother was his best friend.

"That's good, then." she said smiling.

The young Guardian was going to Thaddeus Burgess to watch Jamie and Sophie, but Bunnymund knew that Kit could help if Pitch showed up.

"Can I come, with you?" Venus asked.

Kit nodded, as ir might help Sophie, as they left, but Bunnymund sighed, knowing that it was a good idea, to let Venus explore, as long as nobody saw her, but only adults that still believed could see them, but was sure none were in Thaddeus Burgess.

He then went to find Kayley, as they needed to talk.

* * *

Jamie was happy seeing Kit here, as he'd missed her when she was with the other Guardians but knew that Winter was coming, meaning that Jack would be back and they could have fun but he saw that Sophie was curious staring at Venus as Jamie laughed at the look Venus was giving the girl, but she relaxed knowing her father was fond of this little girl, as Sophie smiled.

"So, you're his kid?

That's cool, Venus.

I don't like the tooth fairy, as she's scary." she said.

Kit laughed, knowing that Tooth had told her when she'd accidentally bumped into her, but had scared her by fangirling over her lost baby teeth.

"Sophie, she doesn't mean it.

Yes, she loves teeth, but it's her job." Venus told her.

The blonde haired girl understood, as she was calming down but one of her terth was out meaning that Tooth would come, but Kit hoped this time would go better, as she might help Tooth make a better impression.

She noticed that it was nearly Sophie's bedtime, as Jamie was playing a video game, but Venus had the little girl on her back leaping upstairs, like her father, but Sophie laughed but was hugging Venus's back.

"I can take it, from here, Venus." Kit said.

The female teen Phooka nodded, but the dog freaked her out, but she leapt from the landing onto the floor on her feet, but Jamie calmed the dog down.

"sorry about that, Venus." he said.

She smirked but was playing with Jamie, but was having fun, as she'd always wanted a brother or sister to play with but the other Phookas were gone, but unaware one of the Phookas had survived besides her and her father.

But she saw Jamie asleep on the couch but taking him to his room.

* * *

Tooth then entered Sophie's room, but feeling bad that she'd scared her the first time they'd met, but knew it had been an accident, but saw the girl beginning to stir, but was a little scared.

"It's okay, sweetie.

I never meant, to scare you.

I was just excited, but it's okay." she said.

Sophie then relaxed at her, but was asleep again, but Tooth took the tooth from under her pillow but Kit knew that things were okay now, as she saw Venus return to Easter Island but she'd join them once Jamie and Sophie's parents came home.


	17. Beginning To Question

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Kitsune of Derision for reviewing, but seing the Guardian featurettes, the new clip and hearing Still Dream from the soundtrack made me wanna update.**

**Yes, Tooth needed to make up with Sophie after scaring her, but I don't think Jamie would've believed her that Tooth was scary as he likes them, judging from the clip, and love Sophie's bond with both Bunnymund and Venus.**

**Dang it, this movie's gonna be awesome and Dreamworks might get an Oscar next year.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Pitch smiled as he knew that Kit could be half Fearling remembering he had created her father and that the foolish Guardians and Kayley had drained the Fearling in Rokai or so they thought, as he knew that Kit didn't know this about her father, knowing Kayley hadn't told her.

He knew that Kayley's little brat was starting middle school in the morning and sent a Fearling to give her nightmares so that the little half Guardian would know what fear felt like so she wouldn't be able to fight back.

He cackled as the Fearling left heading for New Zealand where Kit was with her mother as she was asleep making the Fearling smile entering Kit's room finding the girl asleep, as it entered giving her nightmares as she whimpered, tossing and turning.

"Get out of here foul Fearling, and leave my daughter alone!" a voice yelled.

The Fearling turned around seeing Kayley there hovering on her hummingbird like wings but she was using Dreamsand to tke care of the Fearling, as an enchanted boomerang hit it defeating it, as she saw Bunnymund enter looking worried for Kit.

"Why would a Fearling come here, scaring Kit, as she needs her sleep since she's starting middle school in the morning." he said worried.

They saw Kit awaken with a jolt burying her face into Bunnymund's fur, as he was listening to her explain the nightmare in great detail making his and Kayley's eyes widen in shock.

Kayley then focused, as her eyes glowed with golden light as dreamsand emitted swirling around her and entering Kit making her sleepy but Kayley was tucking her in.

She needed to see the others to tell them what had happened.

Bunnymund understood that Kayley was upset that Pitch had scared her daughter but knew Kit was strong so wouldn't let a Fearling keep her down knowing her anxiety about school.

He then left as the kids of the world needed him and the other Guardians tonight, to scare the Fearlings away knowing fear made Pitch strong.

* * *

Rokai was anxious knowing that Pitch had unwittingly told Kit that he had Fearling blood in him and she might hve Fearling blood in her too after Kayley had shown up at his temple telling him what had happened to Kit, but he knew that she had enough on her plate, as his Fearling blood was getting strong but thinking about Kit and her mother helped him resist it.

He breathed in relief knowing giving into his Fearling side wasn't a good thing for him or those he cared about remembering how North had drained his Fearling side of it's strength so he could be with Kayley and be a father as tears were in his eyes because he didn't want what had happened to Pitch, to happen to him.

He had control, not his Fearling side.

* * *

The next day, Kit was feeling anxious and needing to summon the strength her mother and the other Guardians had inside when they fought Pitch to protect the kids of the world to face middle school but at least Venus was there as kids were staring at them which made Kit more anxious.

"Just ignore them Kit because they'll need our parent's help when Pitch attacks and gives them nightmares." she told her.

That didn't make her feel better going inside and to Homeroom as dreamsand emitted making kids fall asleep making Venus chuckle at it.

"Don't worry Kit as that was funny but they won't know, trust me.

Only those that believe in our parents will know, what we are." she told her.

Kit hoped so because she'd just broken the promise about not using her powers at school but her mother would understand, but an African American girl had seen the dream sand smiling as she believed in the Guardians, making Kit smile.


	18. Losing Control

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while but busy with other stories, but seeing stuff and new clips made me wanna write along with skimming through the Guardians of Childhood books at bookstores and readubf the novel.**

**Kit and Venus make an new friend Lyon who believes in the Guardiansw and might become one in training herself.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kit was stunned listening to Lyon explain about herself and that she still believed in the Guardians even though kids their age weren't supposed to making Venus smile telling the girl about her father and herself , making Lyon's dark blue eyes widen in awe.

"Don't worry guys because I can keep a secret, especially your parents being the Guardians." she said making Kit feel good inside since she had been scared about starting middle school.

Unaware to both young Guardians, Kayley was watching them and happy that Kit had made a friend knowing how nervous she'd been seeing a certain warrior Phooka join her.

"How're they doing Kayley, and no Fearlings around?" he asked her.

"They're doing fine E Aster even making a friend who believes in us but worrying about Rokai since Kit found out about him being half Fearling." she said sadly.

Bunnymund put a paw on her shoulder reassuring her it would be okay and not to worry making her relieved sensing one of the kids in there would become a Guardian in training, and needed to ask North.

They hoped that Pich would stay quiet for now seeing the kids of the middle school outside during recess making Bunnymund curious seeing some kids giving Kit trouble since he'd promised Kayley that he'd watch out for her.

Venus smirked along with Lyon seeing her father handle those jerks and Lyon's eyes were full of awe and wonder.

"Are you okay Kit since those guys are jerks?" he asked makking the half Guardian smile nodding but he wanted to talk to LYON WHICH MADE THEM CURIOUS SEEING HER GO WITH HIM.

Venus hoped that Lyon wasn't in trouble because they were friends hearing the bell ring going inside.

* * *

Lyon was in awe being in North's workshop which no humans had seen before seeing the other Guardians of Childhood there making her more in awe knowing that something important was happening seeing moonbeams join her bowing before her, making the girl curious.

"You're not in trouble kid for befruending Kit or believing in us, as that's a good thing but the Man in the Moon has chosen you to be a half Guardian like Kit." North told her making Lyon both excited and nervous knowing this was a big job and a great honour.

"You think that I can do it, be a Guardian I mean?" she asked seeing Tooth beside her looking at the Globe of Belief which was filled with lights indicating kids who believed in them.

"I believe you can be Guardian if you believe since belief is important." Tooth said as the others agreed making Lyon feel better especially hearing that Kit was a half Guardian too.

She had to go back to school before she got in trouble and taking one of Bunnymund's tunnels to Burgess running into the building seeing it was lunchtime making her relieved and nervous knowing missing classes meant trouble.

Kit and Venus were anxious to hear what had happened going to get lunch.

They were stunned hearing she was going to be a half Guardian like them knowing they could do this and help her out along with telling her what she'd missed making her relieved unaware a few Fearlings were watching and returning to Pitch to tell him what they had saw seeing the Nightmare King smile.

He knew that Rokai's control over his Fearling side was slipping which meant losing total control would make him Fearling again which was what he wanted.

He knew that a father's love would help, making the Fearlings remember how Pitch became their King.

He laughed evilly as they swirled around him leaving.

* * *

Rokai was feeling anxious since he'd had fear about losing control and becoming Fearling again because he would end up hurting those he cared about seeing Fearlings enter making him worse along with Pitch making him angry.

"Get out of my temple since I'm not like you and not a Fearling abymore, after North and the others helped me along with Kayley.

I'm not afraid of you Kizmotis!" he yelled making Pitch growl since nobody had called him that since the Golden Age smirking preparing to use his emotional weapon, seeing Rokai get worse hearing Kit calling for help remembering the Fearlings had done this to Pitch, feeling he was losing control, as he was slowly becoming Fearling but he was trying to fight it, like Pitch had.

"Just give in Rokai because we know you wouldn't last being a TGuardian!" he said seeing excited seeing him give in becoming Fearling again


	19. Finding His Mate

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope that Kitsune of Derision likes sincde I've had ideas since seeing Rise of the Guardians yesterday and it was perfect but still love sweetTooth.**

**Lea is Bunnymund's mate and Venus's Mom but he thought that she was gone but she was in a zoo.**

**So Bunnymund goes to get her with Kayley's help.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kayley was stunned seeing that Rokai had became a Fearling remembering he used to be like this before she had freed him as she saw Kit and Venus return from school.

"Mom you okay since you look freaked about something, like Dad?" she asked but Kayley sighed lying seeing her and Venus go to Easter Island seeing Bunnymund show up looking excited but worried.

"My mate Lea, Venus's mother is alive but in a zoo, so we need to get her out of there since Phookas are rare." he told her.

"Let's go get her Bunny as Venus will be happy seeing her mother since she probably thinks of her." she told him.

Bunnymund agreed opening a tunnel to Sydney but hoped they weren't too late entering and found Lea's enclosure as she was asleep but tears were in Bunnymund's eyes picking her up and leaving, before any humans found out.

They then returned to his warren but was lying Lea down seeing his warrior eggs surround them, making him growl.

"Stay away from her guys, as she's tired." he said as they understood but were keeping her from Venus until he told her himself but sensed a Fearling there making him worry seeing it was Rokai.

"What happened to you Rokai?

You let Pitch get to ya, but you dhould think about Kit, as she is important to you like Pitch's kid was to him." he told him seeing Rokai get control

He then left but Lea's eyes fluttered open seeing Bunnymund hugging him as Venus was curious running off upset making Bunnymund was going after her.

* * *

Venus was at a lake angrily throwing rocks seeing her father there but she was preparing to fight him.

"I was trying to keep hou safe but I didn't know your mother was alive, since she was in a zoo but she might become a Guardian like us." he said seeing her calm down but was returning to the warren as Kayley was with Lea, and were talking making Bunnymund smile seeing Kit with Venus.

Kit knew this was hard for the Phooka teen but would help her knowing that she'd never found out about her mother, as they were going to hang out with their friend in Burgess.

Bunnymund hoped that would help Venus feel better as she wasupset.

She was sledding but enjoying it, making Kit happy but Jack laughed since the Phooka teen didn't like him, and had been trying to get her to like him.

He wondered why seeing Jamie so happy and Sophie was hugging her since she loved Bunnymund and was four but Jamie thought it was cute.

Venus knew this kid liked her father as Sophie was on her back as snow was in her long hair which was cute.

Bunnymund was watching her as Sophie got excited seeing him making him smile but Venus wasn't giving him eye contact, making him sad as Jack wondered why she was upset.

"She's upset about finding out about her birth mother, guys." he told him but he understood but wanted to help her out.

"Okay but be careful since Venus is pretty strong considering she's a Phooka and not a joey." he told him.

Jack thought up a cute nickname for her but would tell her later.


	20. Trying To Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like, as I like where it's going as Bunnymund is trying to help Lea be a warrior Phooka as she hasn't a lot of confidence in herself, but Bunnymund thinks that meeting the other Guardians would help.**

**But Kit meets her father as a Fearling but upset as Kayley tries to help her.**

* * *

Venus knew what had happened to Rokai kit's father about him becoming a Fearling but she saw Lea meditating in the warren as being in a zoo had scared her around humans and Bunnymund wanted to help his mate seeing that the Man in the Moon wanted to make her an assistant Guardian, knowing he could use help seeing how well she bonded with the warrior eggs.

_Maybe I should help her feel confident about being around humans, since being a Guardian requires this but Venus can help, since I trained her to be a strong little Phooka around humans._

_Maybe meeting the other Guardians would help her a little._

He saw her relax as her eyes fluttered open but wondered what was on his mind and froze in fear hearing about meeting the other Guardians but Venus was nuzzling her and was helping her calm down.

"I guess that meeting the other Guardians will help because they're nice especially Toothina but if you're gonna be a Guardian, you gotta get brave right Dad?" she said as Bunnymund agreed making Lea nervous.

"I-I don't wanna be a Guardian E Aster, as I'm not cut out for it." she told him but Bunnymund hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay Lea since I'll help you." he told her making her smile, since their kin were meant to be warriors but Venus knew that the other Guardians were meeting at North's and unaware they were meeting here instead.

He saw Tooth show up with her mini fairies making Lea happy but scared, but Tooth was curious about her.

"She's my Mom Aunt Tooth, and had been in a zoo for a long time without me knowing, but she's a little anxious." Venus said to the half human and hummingbird Tooth Fairy but she felt cold seeing snow knowing a certain Guardian was here.

"Hey Easter Joey, how's things going with your Mom?" Jack said to her but Bunnymund scowled at what Jack had called his daughter.

"She's a little anxious as she's been in a zoo for a long time, but she's anxious about being around others which is why my Dad asked North to let you guys come here." she replied seeing Jack make ice sclptures as Lea smiled.

Venus smiled hearing this but she was happy coming out of hiding.

"These are your friends, Bunnymund?" she asked him as he nodded seeing the Man in the Moon's beams shine on her.

He nodded in reply as Venus was joining Jack in his mischief as Lea smiled.

* * *

Kit was sensing the aura of a Fearling as it was in Burgess but she saw it looked like her father which confused her but Rokai growled trying to attack her but he couldn't as it would hurt.

He then left but tears were in Kit's eyes as she had no idea that her father was a Fearling leaving but Bunnymund wondered what was wrong, seeing her hug him as she told him.

"It'll be okay mate as he was Fearling but your mother was able to turn him into a human, and stripped him of his darkness and have a feeling that Pitch ignited his Fearling side." he told her.

Kit was stunned and shocked that her mother hadn2t told her about her father being a Fearling, but was sad.

The warrior Phooka understood as he was comforting her.


	21. Collecting Teeth

**A/N**

**Here's more and watching the scene where they were helping collect the teeth on Youtube gave me ideas for this chapter but Rokai nearly ruins the fun, but Bunnymund, Jack and Venus help along with Lyon.**

**Thanks to Kitsune of Derision as I know she's been enjoying the story.**

* * *

Vebua kaufged as she, Kit along with Jack and her father were helping Tooth collect the teeth like the other Guardians had when Pitch had taken the teeth knowuing this was going to be epic,

"You can't beat us Jack since nobody can beat a Phooka, especially a teen one!" Venus yelled making Jack amused but Kit was enjoying this crazy game and unaware that her father was watching them in Fearling form.

Pitch had instructed him to lure Kit to him, so he could make her Fearling and turn her against the Guardians as Kit saw him but decided not to tell them hearing Venus yell to keep up.

Rokai then lunged at the teen Phooka knowing Kit would come to her aid smirking seeing Bunnymund and Jack try to help her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, E Aster unless you wanna lose her." Rokai said seeing Jack look in his eyes, seeing it was Rokai but he cackled seeing them try to free Venus as dreamsand emitted from Kit weakening his hold on the young Phooka making Bunnymund relieved, and saw Lypon, Kit and Venus's friend and half Guardian help, seeing turn back to normal and run off making Kit sad.

"How did you learn to do that, Lyon since it was impressive?" Venus asked her.

"It was something North taught me about using postive thoughts, and tapping into your father's fatherly side, like with Pitch." she replied making Jack curious.

"Wait, so Pitch was a father, but what happened to his kid?" he asked seeing Bunnymund quiet knowing North would tell him about that.

"Crikey, we forgot to leave the gifts again like last time, meaning Tooth's not gonna be happy!" he said making Jack laugh meaning they were gonna go to the bank, making Venus smile.

"Dad told me about the last time they did this, but it was funny because they walked into a bank and got as many coins as they could carry." she said making Kit laugh hoping they wouldn't get in srtious trouble since her uncles and best friend couldn't be seen by adults, but she was a half Guardian meaning trouble.

"This is gonna be something hilarious to talk about at school tomorrow, right?" Venus said reassuring her.

They headed to the bank in Burgess, but Kit used her dreamsand from replicating Sandy's powers to knock out the guards, making her smirk a little.

She saw her uncle kick the ATM, seeing a thousand coins spurt out making Jack laugh freezing the cameras and leaving icicles as a gift.

"Come on guys, let's go leave these under kids's pillows before they wake up, okay?" he said as they left.

* * *

But Kit was stunned seeing that one of the mean kids in her and Venus's class had lost a baby tooth entering her room seeing her sleeping with a stuffed horse that looked like one of Pitch's Nightmares making her eyes widen in awe.

_Wow so the meanest kid in our class is related to Pitch, huh?_

_I'd better tell Mom and the others about this, as they'll know what to do but I should leave before she wakes up or discovers I'm a half Guardian._

"Daddy... come back!" the dark haired girl said in sleep as Kit left and were done for the night and knew she would be tired in school the next day, hoping they wouldn't get in trouble going to Tooth's palace, seeing the mini fairies squeeing seeing Jack.

"Girls, what have I told you about him?

Thanks guys for helping collect the teeth, since we were collecting from the other side of the world." Tooth told them making Venus smile because besides the Fearling attack, it had been fun.

"You think we can do it again, Aunt Tooth?" she asked making Jack laugh.

"Yes but maybe on the weekends, since you and Kit have school and I have a feeling you guys are staying home since you guys were helping all night." she replied hearing Kit yawn.

Tooth and the others had important matters to talk about, like Pitch's daughter.


	22. Fighting Nightmares

**A/N**

**Here's more and it's a little quiet on the review front but it's okay as people must be busy with it being the festive season and getting ready for the holidays and hoping that people like Kitsune of Derision enjoy.**

**The half Guardians have their own enemy to throw down with, the Nightmare Princess Kath, Pitch's younger daughter from an affair he had with a human woman but she can control Fearlings and use Nightmare Sand like her father but hope you guys like.**

* * *

The next day Lyon sighed entering Burgess Middle School knowing her best friends and fellow half Guardians were staying home as they'd helped Bunnymund and Jack collect teeth for Tooth but her Dad hadn't let her stay home meaning she was gonna zone off in class, hoping that no mean kids like Kath, the most popular kid in their grade wouldn't pick on ther.

"Well look who showed up today, after all?" a voice said making her turn around seeing Kath but for some reason she reminded her of Pitch but it was just a thought, knowing the Nightmare King didn't have a kid or it was just a lie.

"Leave me alone Kath as I'm not in the mood to fight with you!" she said seeing Fearlings making her in awe.

"Wow, you are his daughter after all, but the Guardians will stop your father." Lyon said seeing Fearlings turn to dream sand making her smirk and Kath growl and smile.

"So Dad's theory about half Guardians was true but I wonder if your stupid friends are too?" she said leaving which made Lyon relieved but saw Bunnymund there wondering what was wrong.

"Kath is Pitch's daughter because she just attacked me using Fearlings, but I turned them into dreamsand." she said as he understood, getting her to follow him appearing in Tooth's palace/.

The mini fairies were happy seeing her since they knew about the half Guardians but saw the other Guardians there, looking worried about something.

"Yes we knew about Kath being Pitch's younger daughter which resulted from him marrying a human and then getting rid of her after Kath was born, meaning she's the Nightmare Princess.

She has the power to control Fearlings like Pitch but also has nightmare sand which she uses to give those in her way bad dreams." North told them.

"Meaning the half Guardians must deal with her right North, since she's just a kid like them?" North heard Kayley ask.

He knew that she was more overprotective of Kit now after what had happened to Rokai, knowing Kit could handle herself.

Kayley hoped so, as she couldn't bear to lose her daughter. like with Rokai but knew Kit was a half Guardian and had a job to dfo along with Lyon and Venus.

She just hoped they could handle this seeing Lyon return to school as dreamsand protected Kit and Venus from nightmares.

* * *

Later that day both Kit and Venus were up and wondering what was going on knowing the adults were worried about something unaware of Kath since they hadn't been in school today or heard about Kath confronting Lyon in the hallway using Fearlings and nightmare sand but Kit knew the Globe of Belief could help since it helped North keep an eye on the kids of the world, setting it for Burgess Middle School seeing Lyon fighting Fearlings there, making Kit and Venus ready to fight.

"Let's go help Lyon since it's mean of Pitch to send Fearlings there since most of the kids in our grade might believe in them making them and Pitch stronger." Venus said opening a tunel heading to Burgess but didn't bother to transform as fighting Pitch was more important.

They saw Lyon on her own in the playground surrounded by Fearlings as other kids were watching in awe, and fear making Kath laugh knowing their fear was making her stronger.

"I'm not afraid of you or your Fearlings Kath, because I'm a Guardian and my other Guardians will make sure you and your father never scare anybody." Lyon said seeing Fearlings about to attack kids but dreamsand weakened them as Kit hovered above them on hummingbird wings, while Venus was helping kids out as they were in awe of her.

"What're those black things and why do they want to scare us?" Venus heard a kid ask.

"Just ignore them because they're just bad dreams and nothing more, okay?" she said making Kath angry sending nightmare sand the teenage Phooka's way as Kit replicated Jack's powers freezing Fearlings and breaking them into pieces.

"How dare you do this, to me and my Fearlings Kit Williams?" Kath yelled seeing the kids gasp in awe and shock but Kit didn't mind because protecting others from darkness was more important than her identity.

Venus then saw her father and the older Guardians join them and were in awe at what the half Guardians had done, and were about to talk to Kath but the Nightmare Princess had vanished.

"We should go guys since the entire school now knows about us, Venus meaning we're in trouble." Kit said about to go through the tunnel, as Sandy shook his head creating dreamsand fireworks like last time, as the entire student body were out like lights, making Kit hope that worked.

"It will and in the morning they'll think it was a really cool dream, unless they believe in us and you guys." Tooth said making Kit relieved as they left for now.

* * *

Kath was angry in her room with her pet Nightmare Raven as her father had given him to her for turning thirteen and kept her hidden from her mother because she didn't know if her mother knew about her life or being the Nightmare Princess, hopping onto Raven's back as the Nightmare left the house since she knew giving little kids nightmares would cherer her up after today and being foiled by the half Guardians at school, cackling as she was spreading nightmare sand in the area unaware Pitch was with her, appearing in Burgess Park.

"You look like you're having fun Kath, and becoming well in using your powers but something bothers you, right?

You know that you can always come to me unlike your human mother, who doesn't understand and it involves the Guardians right?" he said seeing his daughter nod.

"Yes because the half Guardians were ruining my fun at school, when I scared one of them." she told him seeing Pitch growl in anger.

But moonbeams, the servants of the Man in the Moon were using their powers to scare off Fearlings and reverse the nightmare sand which annoyed both father and daughter as they left, but the moonbeams smiled knowing the children of Burgess would sleep peacefully tonight thanks to them and the Guardians, seeing Pitch and Kath leave but hiding in the park for now.

Kath was calming Raven down since the moonbeams had agiated her, making Pitch understand seeing her calm down but he missed Onyx his pet Nightmare giving Kath an idea focusing remembering how Onyx looked after hearing her father's description, seeing Onyx appear nuzzling Pitch, making him happy.

"You're welcome Dad since you missed him, besides I like hanging with you than with Mom because she doesn't understand us and never talks about you, and makes it look like you left." she said making the Nightmare King understand.

"Maybe this time you don't have to go back to her, if you don't want to." he said smiling.

He saw Kath fall asleep with Raven by her side as he left for a while.


	23. Helping Her Feel Less Lonely

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating this story knowing many of my fellow ROTG fans enjoy but just busy writing other fics for the many other fabdoms I love, but I got the Guardians of Childhood books for Xmas and started Bunnymund's book last night, and they're epic like the movie.**

**Kit is feeling lonely as Bunnymund and Venus are preparing for Spring and Easter but a gift North gives her might help, an infant Giant Snow Goose.**

**I love where this story is going plus reading the books is helping me with this and get to sleep on time.**

* * *

Kit was very quiet but lonely as Bunnymund and Venus were preparing for Spring and Easter and even though she had Lyon she really wanted to hang around Venus but North had a gift for her, an infant Snow Goose which hatched from one of Kailash's giant eggs which his dearest friend Katherine had given him.

He knew that it would be a good companion for Kit since the young half Guardian was by herself sometimes which bothered him and Kayley, but Bunnymund didn't see any harm in it since he was like that sometimes but Venus helped give him company.

"Come on little one as Kit will love you, like Katherine with your mother and you two will be the best of friends." he told it as he spoke Snow Goose.

He and the Snow Goose then went to New Zealand where Kit was right now flying on her hummingbird wings but knew she couldn't go to Easter Island today, because she didn't want to bother her friend and her mentor.

She sighed knowing the others were busy with their duties and couldn't play, well Jack could but Spring was coming meaning he could melt if he was in the sun and the sound of honking broke her out of her thoughts, seeing a huge goose there nuzzling her making her curious and laugh.

"I knew you'd like her Kit since your great grandmother had a Giant Snow Goose as a pet." she heard North say turning around, smiling.

"Thanks Uncle North as I could use a friend, since Venus deserted me." Kit said bitterly making North frown knowing Venus would have to make up with her after Easter, unaware a Fearling had overheard this.

It was going back to Pitch and would tell him about this.

* * *

"Venus you listening or even paying attention?

Spring is on it's way and we as Phookas must be ready, understand?" Bunnymund said to his daughter but the young Phooka teen was distracted knowing Kit was mad.

"I know Dad how important this is, and thinking about stuff, important stuff." she replied softly.

She was trying to think of ways to make up with her best friend once Easter was over since her father was training her to be the next Guardian of Hope, but she was still a young Phooka, needing her friends.

She sighed painting the eggs as an idea came to her, since painting was one of her favourite things like at school but she sensed that Pitch was probably up to no good.

She got to work painting something special for Kit unaware her father was watching, knowing this was why she was distracted and not into Easter like normal.

He needed to speak to Kayley since they were good friends.

He left at once, leaving Venus in charge.


End file.
